


Be my Valentine?

by Archaic_Luminary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Content approved by SCAR, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deflowering, Doggy Style, Dogs, Female Solo, First Time, Forced, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mastiff, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Pedophilia, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Small Breasts, Teen Angst, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaic_Luminary/pseuds/Archaic_Luminary
Summary: May has trouble dealing with the stress of being forced to move to a new town, but luckily her english mastiff is there to keep her occupied.
Relationships: Original Dog Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153
Collections: Sin Corps





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two lovely Beta Readers who helped me get this out. 
> 
> If you're interested in joining us at SCAR follow the instructions in the endnotes. 
> 
> And finally, Happy Valentine's Day ya filthy animals!

May slugged through the knee-deep snow towards her apartment. She hated it, hated everything about this place. She hated her parents for ripping her away from all her friends and everything she knew. Hated her school and all the stupid boys who couldn’t see past the huge tits of the bimbos in her class. And, she hated Tommy the most. How dare he laugh at her Valentine’s Day card in front of the whole class. May wiped her hand across her face, wishing the tears would stop already. 

Her parents weren’t home. No surprises there. They wouldn’t be home for hours yet. “Our new jobs require all of our focus, May. It’ll be tough for the first few months, but it’ll get better. I promise.” Her dad’s words rang in her head. She should be supportive, but they didn’t have it as tough as she did. 

Dumping her bag on the floor, May flopped on the couch. She felt so damn alone here. Her friends back home called every so often, but slowly they rang less and less. She was being forgotten here, all alone in her misery. 

Nails tapping against the hardwood floors temporarily brought her out of her stupor. Charlie, their English mastiff, tentatively walked towards her. Charlie had been a recent addition to their family. Coming from an abusive household, the rescue dog was slow to warm up to people, but he was coming around. 

“Hey bud,” she greeted him, offering him her hand to smell. Charlie gave a quick lick to the tips of her fingers before moving closer and leaning his heavy frame against her legs for pats. He was a big dog, but he was more of a gentle giant than anything else. “Well, at least I’m not totally alone on Valentine’s Day,” she grimly said to herself, trying to smile. 

Charlie’s happy panting was the only noise in the apartment. She wanted to scream. Why was everything about this place so shit!?

“You know what,” May said to herself, making Charlie look up at her, “Fuck this. Who cares if Tommy is a piece of shit. I don’t need a man to make today special.” May grinned as she got to her feet. “I’m going to have fun by myself!” 

May marched towards her room, suddenly coming up with a plan. She pulled out her laptop and plonked herself down on her bed. The machine quickly purred to life as she discarded her clothes. Sitting in nothing but her underware, May opened incognito and went straight to pornhub. Today is my day, she told herself while browsing through the long list of videos. 

“Hmmm, this looks like it’ll do,” she muttered, selecting a video showing a babysitter getting pounded in the ass with a cock that looked as thick as May’s forearm. 

May started watching the video, getting into the swing of things. Her hand came up to cup her petite breasts, caressing and then tugging on the rosy bud, pulling it taut as she watched the blond girl being eaten out on the screen.   
The actress was moaning in true pornstar fashion. Her hands gripped the sheets as she tried to keep herself in place. 

“Mmmm,” May moaned, she felt herself getting wet. Her adolescent pussy, still free from hair, was throbbing in her panties. Licking her fingers, she slowly dragged them across her chest, briefly touching her nipples before going lower and dipping into her underwear. Eyes glued to the screen as she parted her pussy lips, her saliva mixing with the juices that were now soaking her panties, she began to rub at the bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy. 

Her fingers moved in rhythm with the actor’s tongue, imagining it was him between her legs and not her fingers. May’s chest heaved as her breaths became more and more shallow. She felt her climax closing in. No, she said to herself, pulling her hand away, it’s way too soon, she wanted to make this last a bit longer. Bringing her hand back to her breasts she once more palmed the sensitive flesh, her eyes falling closed at the sensation. 

With the volume up so loud, May didn’t hear the telling sound of nails on the hardwood as Charlie approached. Having heard the strange noises coming from her room, the large dog had come to investigate. Smelling something interesting in the air, he came closer, nose pointed towards his owner’s teenage pussy. 

May’s hands pulled almost violently at her nipples as she listened to the moans of the babysitter. Her moans coming involuntarily in response. God, how good would it feel if that was me, she thought, imagining herself being spread on the bed, being held down while someone licked her to oblivion. Fuck, I bet his tongue would know just where I’d like it. Charlie, ignoring the teenage girl’s sounds, moved closer to the sweet smell emanating from under her panties, sniffing gently. 

“Hmmm, yes, just like that,” May moaned. Charlie, thinking she was talking to him moved closer and tentatively licked at sodden fabric. May didn’t notice, too wrapped up in her own fantasies to realise that the tongue licking at her wasn’t her imagination. “Yes, lick me,” she panted, thrusting her hips in time to the sounds coming from her laptop. Discovering that the sweet smell tasted even better, Charlie started licking in earnest. Lapping his tongue against the teen’s clothed pussy, making the already wet fabric even wetter with his saliva. Each lick brushing against May’s clit, making her moan louder and louder. 

“Yes! YES!” May could feel her orgasm fast approaching. With a particularity hard thrust of her hips, May’s swollen bud bumped against Charlie's nose, causing both of them to flinch. May’s eyes shot open and zeroed in on the dog leaning over her bed with his head between her legs. Slamming the lid of the laptop closed and scrambling to her feet in a panic, she realised what had just happened. 

“Charlie no! Bad dog!” She growled as she shooed him out of the room, feeling disgusted by herself for almost orgasming because of her dog. Charlie looked at her in confusion as the door was shut in his face. 

With a sigh, May turned away from the door. Why was everyone out to ruin her day? She thought as she once more resumed her position in the centre of the bed. But, determined not to have this spoil her fun, she reopened her laptop to continue where she left off. 

May lay back, her hand dipping under the waistband of her underwear to her dripping pussy. Her earlier orgasm had been scared off for the time being but she was eager to get back to where she was before had been rudely interrupted. 

Bringing her fantasy back to the forefront of her mind, May dipped her fingers into the wetness between her thighs. Gently inserting one finger inside herself she started a slow rhythm, watching as the blonde babysitter was now being fucked by her boss. Her other hand resumed its place at her breast, pulling and tugging on the reddened nipple. But, no matter what she did or how hot her fantasy was, May’s mind kept drifting to how good it had felt to have Charlie lick at her folds. No! She told herself, that's wrong! I shouldn’t think about him like that. He’s an animal! And I’m not about to let a dog keep me from having fun. 

But again, with every step she took towards finding nirvana she took two steps back, imagining herself with her legs spread wide for Charlie. Imagining him greedily licking at her dripping pussy... Watching the way his head would tilt, trying to gain better access to her slick folds... Imagining herself holding herself open to let him sink that hot, fat, wet tongue deep inside her to lick where no man could reach... 

With a groan, May felt a blush come over her face as her breathing sped up at the thought of letting her dog lick her. Maybe… maybe just this once? She tried to reason with herself. Like he already licked me once? Surely it wouldn’t hurt to let him continue. Then I can get these thoughts out of my head and forget about it altogether. Coming to a decision, May went to the door and opened it. Charlie was still outside, his heavy weight leaning against the wall outside. 

“C’mon you,” she said to the dog, “you might as well finish what you started.” Leading the tan mastiff back into her room, thoughts of backing out were washed from her brain as she saw the tongue that had been licking her not minutes ago. 

May sat on the edge of the bed, Charlie looked at her, tail wagging as he waited for some sort of command. Gingerly, May spread her legs exposing her pussy hidden behind now cold fabric. I’m really gonna do this, aren’t I? 

Smelling her arousal from earlier, Charlie quickly moved between her thighs and started licking with gusto. May’s breath hitched as his wide tongue glided over the soaked fabric. Her fantasies involving the babysitter’s boss paled in comparison compared to the feeling of a real tongue laving against her panties.

“Good booooy,” she cooed at him, stroking his head, encouraging him on. Urged on by her tone he licked harder, each stroke of his tongue rubbing up against her clit. May’s hands fell to her side, gripping the sheets of her bed as she let the sensations ride over her. “Yes, just like that,” she moaned. 

Charlie worked his tongue against the fabric, saliva dripping from the apex of her thighs. Teeth catching against cotton every now and then. His licks weren’t perfect, his massive head had May spreading her legs further apart, trying to give him more access. But, no matter how far she spread them she needed more of his tongue against her. 

“Hold on,” she said, pushing him away and standing. With a whine, Charlie backed up, confused once more. “I know, I know,” she calmed him, she didn’t want him to stop either. “But this’ll make it easier to get what we both want.” May slipped her hands under the waistband of her panties once more, but this time drew the soaked material down her legs, tossing it to the ground. “Now come here,” she said and drew his head back towards her. 

Without the barrier between them, Charlie had complete access to the teens smooth pussy. In one lick he reached from the crack of her ass to the sensitive bundle at the top. “Fuuuck,” May moaned. Charlie repeated the action, making May’s knees feel weak as his tongue dipped in further, searching for the source of the sweet juice soaking his muzzle. His breath coming in hot quick pants against her swollen mound, almost in time to May’s frenzied breathing. Blood rushing to May’s head as the muscles in her nether region tightened as her pleasure built. Grinding herself against him as he worked her over. 

“Yes, Charlie! Make me come!” She held his head, pushing him closer to her cunt as her orgasm built. Charlie, as if sensing something was about to happen, doubled his efforts, tongue dipping into her soaked channel. “Oh god! YES! Charlie yes!" May’s pussy contracted as she came, juices gushing out all over her dog’s face. Her legs, no longer strong enough to hold her, collapsed under her, sending her towards the floor, only to catch herself on the edge of the bed. 

Panting just as loud as the mastiff, May lay half draped over her bed, trying to catch her breath after what had been the best orgasm of her short life. And all thanks to a dog. 

“Good… boy,” she gasped when she finally regained some of her breath, still not believing how wonderful that had felt. How the hell am I meant to keep this to a one-time thing? She asked herself, breathing heavily as her body was still being rocked by smaller aftershocks. 

Charlie, not done with her, seeing her now totally exposed and open pussy moved forwards once more. Pressing his nose up against her puckering hole he lapped at her dripping folds, causing the overstimulated girl to writhe and moan. 

May couldn’t help it, she felt herself growing excited again. Grinding back against his face in an effort to get him to lick harder. Charlie’s tongue sank deep inside her, reaching deeper than she thought possible, and it had her moaning like a whore in a porno. God, she wanted more of it. “Don’t stop!” she begged. Charlie happily complied, eager to get as much of the sweet teen nectar. His nose nudged at her innocent asshole, adding a whole new layer to the experience. One she hadn’t even thought of. 

But, unknowingly to May, she was in the perfect position to breed. Something Charlie’s brain was hardwired to recognise. He had prepared his bitch for mating, and now it was time to breed. 

May complained as he pulled away. And just as he was about to turn to pull him back to her, Charlie lurched forwards, throwing his full weight onto May’s back, knocking the breath from her lungs. 

May panicked as she fought to get her breath back. Charlie’s position finally registered in her head, as he adjusted himself to take his bitch. 

“Charlie! NO!” she screeched. The large dog promptly ignored her, his paws gripping her sides as he dwarfed the small teen. Giving a few experimental thrusts, Charlie slid his now exposed cock along her soaked slit. Each thrust had his cock gliding past her clit, wringing pleasure from the panicked girl. As much as she tried, May couldn’t get the dog to budge, nor could she wriggle her way from underneath the colossal animal. 

Worse still, with each of his thrusts, May felt herself respond. She felt her hips moving back towards him against her will. She felt every ridge of his huge cock rubbing along her slit, enticing him onwards. 

Charlie pulled back slightly, and for a moment May felt disappointed that maybe he was stopping. But, with another thrust, Charlie pushed forwards, driving his cock into the well-prepared hole and past her maidenhead, causing May to bury her head into the bed as she screamed. The mastiff didn’t care that he had taken her virginity, all he cared about was that this was the tightest bitch he’d ever had, and he was going to enjoy it. 

He pulled back, blood smeared on his cock, before plunging back in, ripping another scream from May’s lips. The force of the thrust burying her head further into the bed. The pain had May seeing stars. All she was able to do was sob into the bedsheets and try to ride out the pain. 

Charlie slowly started to get into a rhythm. His cock, like the rest of his body, was far to large for the teen. Though, slowly, her cunt accepted his size and allowed more of his sizeable length in. Sensing this, Charlie’s slow thrust quickly picked up speed until he was pounding her into the bed. The mixture of saliva, her own juices, and the slippery precum on his cock more than enough to help him sink deeper into the teen. 

May felt smothered by the huge animal. Each breath coming out in a sob. “Please,” she begged him, knowing that she could do nothing to make him stop. 

With each thrust into her, his cock grew longer, thicker, until it was bigger than that of the actor in the porno. And then, he hit something deep inside her, something that in an instant turned the pain she was feeling into pleasure. Each time he pounded into her and hit that magical spot had her now begging for more. Her hips tilted upwards, giving him better access. Moans escaping her mouth. 

“Please,” she begged, this time for a completely different reason, as the pleasure started to override her brain. 

How did I think that this didn’t feel good!? Fuck I want more. “Fuck me harder!” she panted, pushing her hips back in time to his thrusts, trying to take him deeper. “More!” Charlie jackhammered into his bitch, his cock dripping precum mixed with her juices onto the hardwood floor. 

The base of his cock began to swell as his knot started to form. May, not knowing what it was pushed back further, eager to try fit more cock into her hungry cunt. Each thrust of his cock past the lips of her pussy grew tighter, until finally the mastiff’s knot caught, and could no longer pull out. May’s eyes shot open at the unexpected sensation of being so full of cock. Charlie’s thrusts slowed, no longer the deep powerful movements, instead, now he rocked May back and forth on his cock as his cock still continued to swell. 

The knot buried in her pussy grew uncomfortably large. If it weren’t for the tip of Charlie’s cock rubbing against that sweet spot inside her, May would have been in some serious pain. Charlie continued to rock her back and forth, using her to stimulate his cock, until finally, May felt something different. The warmth started to fill her as the dog started to cum deep inside his bitch. Spurt after spurt flowed into May as her dog gripped her by the waist, and all she could do was moan as this new sensation was enough to send her over the edge. Her orgasm crashed through her, Her orgasm crashed through her, causing her already tight cunt to squeeze down further on the knot buried in her, milking the dog for every last drop. 

The pleasure was so strong that May blacked out. 

When she came to she was still leaning against the side of her bed. Charlie was now behind her, cleaning up both of their mess off the floor. Her cunt felt like it had been split in two. Glancing at Charlie, her eyes almost came out of their sockets, between his legs dangled the monster that had not long ago been inside of her. The pornstar had nothing on what the mastiff was carrying. 

As she tried to get to her feet a gush of liquid came from inside of her as his cum leaked from her well-used pussy. Charlie quickly moved to lick her thighs, cleaning her as he had cleaned the floor. 

Well, at least she wasn’t alone on Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
